


Survivor

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janette is in the middle, but that's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts).



It was a familiar dance, though the stakes had been raised. Literally, as Nicholas and Lacroix came to blows this time. Janette had never given up being a survivor above all else.

She let Lacroix lurk within her havens, and coyly played fearful for events transpiring to Nicholas. Let the troubles upon them both, driving wedges ever deeper, linger and hide in the secrets she kept from each. The trouble they had brought around her would burn itself out in time, and she would still be strong.

In the end, they would need her as their saving grace, neutral always.


End file.
